Counting Crows
by velvet-sometimes
Summary: There is a nursery rhyme that we have never been to shake; a little piece of poetry that has followed us since the beginning. I don't know where we heard it the first time, or how it came to be an unspoken acceptance that it was ours, but it was. A gift fic for Miss Selah; A series of Drabble-y one-shots.
1. One for Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_One for Sorrow_**

There is a nursery rhyme that we have never been to shake; a little piece of poetry that has followed us since the beginning. I don't know where we heard it the first time, or how it came to be an unspoken acceptance that it was ours, but it was.

It began with One. One crow for sorrow. He sat on the line of a telephone pole, just below the steps of the Shinto Shrine on the day that my family came to plead with the elderly priest to help me. The boy with no emotion to speak of. The boy who could not utter a word. I was twelve.

They suspected a curse to have put been upon me; as all Youki would, and came to beg a mortal man - at that a holy man; the natural enemy of our kind- for aid in finding a cure. I did not realize the depth of their desperation until years later. Maybe that was why they never objected to my attachment to the girl.

Most of what happened that day is a blur to me, some images standing out in sharp contrast, never to be forgotten, while others gone from my memory entirely.

Words I didn't comprehend and actions that made no since had mixed together into this cacophony of information I had no label for. So I decided to pay them no mind; content to watch the world outside of a bamboo lined window.

I had no intention of heroics, nor did I have a motive in garnering the family into acceptance of our kind in order to sway their hands into helping me.

I was just a boy, and she a pretty girl that smiled at me from the shade of the sacred tree.

I cannot be sure why my eyes focused on her out of all the things that could have caught my interest, but they did. Kagome could have been no more than half my age, resting for the afternoon on the grounds with her father, eating lunch and laughing about something or other as they hid from the overwhelming heat of the day beneath the branches of the Goshinboku.

She was somewhat of a plain child, at least in the terms of which I was used to seeing: her hair was long and sleek and black, as all other young girls her age, but with the most shocking blue eyes I had ever seen. Almost the color of the sky on a cloudless day. And I would like to say it was her eyes that drew me in, but that would be a falsehood: for a moment she looked at me, and she smiled.

I could not tear my eyes away, even once her own again strayed back to something else; her smile had captured me completely and I was thoroughly doomed from that point on; I knew she was to be mine, though the all encompassing possessiveness that filled me as I gazed upon her was startling.

For the boy who felt nothing, it was a feeling so intense that words could not describe those first few moments of truly feeling.

Frankly, if something hadn't happened then to seal our fates; I probably would have made something. I cannot lie and say that I know what would have happened next, but the man I am now knows the boy I was then; and I would have gone for her anyway.

I hadn't a second thought when I heard the crack of a falling branch come crashing toward them; my first instinct was to protect her, though at the time I didn't know why. I truthfully do not remember jumping from the window, or grabbing her from her seat to carry her to safety; those actions were relayed to me later on with the retelling of the events.

But I remember afterward. I remember the screaming and the tears. I remember the order for us not to turn around. I remember the smell of blood in the air.

It was then that I looked down to the frightened girl still cradled in my arms, -eyes threatening to overflow with tears, confusion and fear written across her expression as she fought to make since of what was happening- and I uttered the first words ever heard spoken from own voice.

"Can I keep you?"

**Note: Well hello there. It seems I've been writing. Also, this is a gift for _Miss Selah_, who's a pretty frigg'n BAMF author... and also allowing me to eat up all the leftovers in her fridge.  
**


	2. Two for Joy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Two for Joy_**

Naturally two followed. Two for joy. This time they were perched rather precariously on the curve of the shrines roof, the first flying up to be joined by a brother and the both leaning forward as if to get a better view of the happenings down below. And I cannot blame them. There was euphoria and agony playing out below them in sync as if in a parody of one another.

Joy for the boy who with caring for another learned to speak. Sorrow for the life lost to attain it.

"Can I keep you?"

Surely at seven years of age she couldn't have understood what those words meant, as at twelve I myself had no concept of them. But she did not shy from me in fear, only clung tighter in desperation for something solid.

It now amuses me, in a slightly morbid way, to think of how wholly inappropriate my claiming of her was at that moment. My father was shocked; I'm sure he had no idea how to react to what was going on around him. It was quite chaotic.

But for some reason he relented to my whim, telling me to take her and leave. To keep the girl in my protection until such a time as her family could come from her. I'm not sure he had any other choice at that moment really, but I was glad for it.

I took her back to our den, the only safe-haven for which I knew, intent on completing this task with the same perfection in which I did everything else. Setting her upon the island counter in the center of our kitchen, I leaned back to recline against the sink, the both of us staring the other down. Neither sure what to make of the other; unsure, but game.

She spoke after a time, and I couldn't help but smile in turn at her words."Mamma always told me not to go with strangers."

I acknowledged the truth in that warning with a nod."True words they may be, but I am no stranger, pup. I am Sesshoumaru, and I am to care for you."

Indignation spread across her face as small hands took up residence on her hips and she shot me a rather impressive glare for a Seven year old."My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me. And I'm _not_ a puppy."

"Not by human standards, but a pup you are and pup you shall be called, Kagome-chan." and after a moment, I gave up trying to quash the possessiveness that bubbled up, sweeping the child miko back up into my arms to carry up to my room. "Come, and let us find you something to watch."

**Note: Soooo... I just couldn't stop myself from updating again -_-;; Selah's got me all giggly and 'WORDS' like. Again, this is a gift for her, as she is BAMF. Also, her puppy is curled up beside me and is reaaaaally warm. Just say'n.  
**


	3. Three for Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Three for Girls_**

Three is for girls, or so the rhyme goes. And three crows I indeed spotted while sitting on the lawn; they stared at me and my young Miko as we passed polite conversation, -or whatever a young girl deemed as such- over cookies and luke-warm tea.

At the age of ten, my Kagome still found the idea of tea parties and brushing my hair to be rather amusing.

I at fifteen was willing to bear through the indignity of frilly dresses and conversing with dolls for the chance to make her smile. It normally worked.

It had taken years for her mother to realize she was indeed safe in my presence, safer really, than anywhere else. She was leery of my attachment to the little miko and It took quite a bit of patience -a virtue that sadly I do not possess myself- and far too many close calls for my comfort to convince her of such. Surprisingly enough though, it was not my saving her life or any such noble act that garnered her mothers acceptance of me.

It was the day I skipped my exams and transformed into my true form to accompany her to visit her fathers grave that had won me her mothers trust. I had returned Kagome to their shrine home at the setting of the sun no worse for wear, she having cried herself into exhaustion hours before and just dozing contentedly curled into my fur.

Mrs. Higurashi never again questioned my intentions toward the girl. Though I truthfully couldn't have answered them had I been inclined to; such things really couldn't be explained in words. It was all instinct.

And so our days began to fit a routine: After school she instead of going home would go nap in my room until I had finished whatever club activity I had that day, and upon my return would plead with me to participate with her in a tea party or some such other game that caught her fancy while she rattled on about this and that and the happenings with her equally as young friends.

I found the time to be relaxing, if not a bit tedious. I'd not considered using the time to win the girls affection more so than I already had. Not until she'd began speaking to me of things other than the escapades of her foolish classmates.

"I want to be a princess one day," she declared. "Because you look just like a prince with your hair long, Sesshoumaru!"

I cannot say I was not above playing to my advantages.

The tea-parties soon after transformed into balls for her to play pretend, complete with her own prince to dance with.

**Note: Hey! Sorry to Post and run, but I just got home from the Epic _Miss Selah_'s house, stuffed my face with leftover Chinese food (I'm sensing a theme here, as I had sushi for breakfast) and I'm now about to be out again to accompany my Uncle to a private, invitation-only Gallery opening sponsored by the Gay and Lesbian community here in Colorado Springs. -salute-  
**


	4. Four for Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Four for Boys_**

The day when the four crows appeared I will admit was not my best in terms of self-control. Though to my own defense, at nineteen I was not a very tolerant man were the object of my affections was concerned. And I was even less so when the situation involved young whelps barely out of their milk teeth sniffing around what was mine.

It came as a shock to me, just how very livid I was when I'd pulled up to her school to see her conversing with my half brother. I had anticipated no more than my usual quarry; the gaggle of preteen girls that normally accompanied her to which I was expected to return to their respective homes. I was most certainly _not_ expecting the intrusion of the half-breed into what had become something routine. Routine and _mine_.

Though I was smugly pleased at the disbelief that crossed the boys face when I'd pulled up to the curb and his companions squealed in joy at my appearance, wasting no time in seating themselves in their usual positions within the convertible.

And I was also not about to waste pleasantries on the intruder. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshoumaru?" He had asked, as if still trying to make since of the image before him.

"That would be my name, half-breed." I mocked. Truthfully I could possibly have liked the boy -I'd been civil to him in the times before we were forced into an acquaintance, but this was a wholly different story. I would not permit him to try and steal Kagome from me.

"This is my school, what are _you_ doing here?" It was then that it dawned on him just who was sitting in the passengers seat of my car and he pointed at her wildly in a gesture that was far too enthusiastic for the subject matter. "Wait, that's her? That's the girl everyone's been talking about?"

The scrutiny upset her, I could smell the taint of it from her normally pleasant scent, and the change forced an involuntary growl from my throat. "You would already be aware of this had you been using your _nose_, whelp." It was almost insulting really, that he had not noticed my scent overlaying her own.

"You know each other?"It was Kagome who had asked the question, and therefor it warranted my full attention. "I thought Inuyasha just transferred here from a school out in the country?"

"I was unaware of his impending arrival, but we are of an acquaintance." I told her softly, inclining my head. "He is my half-brother who resides with his mother instead of with me and father."

There was a gasp from her, and the next words are what sealed Inuyasha's fate as my punching bag all throughout his high-school years. "Does that mean you'll drive us all to the movies tomorrow? We invited Inuyasha to come with us!"

**Note: Afternoon! An update for you all, becasue I adore you so. Also: I already miss being at _Selah_'s place. I've not had that much fun or been that productive in so very long.  
**


	5. Five for Silver

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Five for Silver_**

'Five for Silver' was the next line of our rhyme, and what a deceptively innocent line it was. I never suspected that it in itself would warrant the turning point in our strange toeing around of each other. Or rather, would force my hand in acknowledging what it was we were.

The five crows had appeared all in a row, resting on a stone railing on the day that I had escorted her and her troupe of companions to the Obon festival. Menacing they appeared, and unfazed by the hoards of people who flitted in and out of the alleys and side streets around them. They merely stared intently at us as we passed.

Kagome had noticed them too, grasping hold of my sleeve as though my mere presence would ward them away, though I doubt she had held the same suspicion of them as I did; I having been old enough to remember how they seemed to stalk our every step. As if herding us toward a predetermined end, though at the time I knew not what that might be.

The unsettlement of the moment didn't affect her for long though; Kagome knew that she was safe under my watchful eye and was soon frolicking with her friends through the streets with the rest of the patrons. Going from booth to booth, fawning over talismans and playing whatever such game that was there to catch their eyes.

They barely even noticed when I presented the group of them with a platter of Dango, just gleefully digging into the feast they assumed merely appeared from thin air.

It wasn't until they had been lurked closer to a fortune teller that I felt the need to intervene. The silver-haired woman had drew them in with pretty promises of their futures. Claims of knowing what was to become of them.

Kagome was the only one that had drawn back, and the woman beckoned with with gnarled hands; crooking with boney fingers for her to come closer. "Come my child. I can see your future; I know the secrets of your end."

I knew the discomfort my young Miko carried with the idea of ending; having seen it in its truest form for herself as a child, and I took that moment to sweep her up into my arms and away from the witch, glancing over my shoulder to address her before making off with my prize. "You see nothing, woman. Her future belongs to me and even death cannot reclaim her from such."

**Note: Every day I'm tumbl'n! Yeah... I've made a blog. I had to say it but I have. It's not up and running for the public yet; I'm still building. so Give me some time And I'll post a link to the abomination.  
**


	6. Six for Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Six for Gold_**

I almost missed the Six crows; for they were hopping about the yard outside of Kagome's bedroom window and I had currently been occupied by group of teenage girls, all of whom had decided that I was the perfect candidate for a makeover. Given that Kagome had a seemingly magical sway over me and any request presented to me through her was answered with acceptance.

By this point I had come to accept the crows and what they meant for us, and so when I glanced toward the movement from outside of the glass I was unsurprised to find them there, scratching at the ground as they searched for worms, -though I was eager to find out what indeed was in store for us.

I wasn't to be kept waiting long though, as I soon realized. The girls who had been brushing and twirling my hair up into some vile monstrosity that would be hell to sort our upon their departure were now crowded around me, trying to decide what would look best gracing my face.

But as they held up various bits of things in horrid colors, it was Kagome that paused in her gleeful chattering to cock her head to the side and stare at me.

I merely raised a brow in response.

She then took a step closer toward me, and I could feel her breath fanning over my cheeks. The action though, was not in feigned innocence; but in actual naivety of how they could be taken. "Your eyes look like liquid gold." she told me, seeming to study my eyes with a fixation I had never seen her turn toward me. I was not going to end the moment though; still willing to follow it until its completion as I knew that could not be all there was to the crows appearance. A simple complement had never sufficed for them before.

And I was right. She pulled back from me shortly afterward, as if finally realizing her proximity, and spinning around so as to not face me.

"Well, Kags? You know him better than anyone else; what colors do you think would look best on him?" one of her nattering companions asked, and she grudgingly turned back to face me so that she might answer her.

"Yes my little Kagome, you have studied me rather closely."

She was met with a smug smirk that I didn't even try to contain, and the look in her eye turned predatory. "I think he'd look best in blue and magenta."

**Note: Hey hey, This entire story is complete on my hard-drive. So you'll be getting once-a-day updates until Its all up. It's only 10 parts though, so it shouldn't take too terribly long. Also! Blogging! You can find me at: velvetsometimes . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces)  
**


	7. Seven for a Secret, Never to be Told

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Seven for a Secret, Never to be Told_**

Seven crows for a Secret. Ever since I had learned of the rhyme and its connotations did I wonder when the seven crows would appear before us. Though, with years of peacefulness surrounding us, I should have guessed their appearance would bring forth some sort of calamity down upon us.

That calamity was in the form of her band of idiots deciding that a nice little midnight stroll through the woods sounded just lovely. Oh, it could have been worse, of that I am well aware, but it was enough to push me over the edge of my tolerance.

Given that I was away for college most of the time, it wasn't often I found myself surrounded by all the sheer stupidity that was the group of friends she had acquired upon her entrance into high-school. My brother and those he had claimed for his own among that listing.

Needless to say, I was less than pleased when I sent her a message to check on her during a late night study session for my pending exams and was assaulted by a reply informing me that they had decided to go ghost hunting in the dark and were mildly, 'just _mildly_' lost.

My study group wasn't thrilled as to my early departure, but a furious snarl silenced any protest as I packed up my things and departed.

I'm surprised that I did not wreck my car as I drove through the night; intent on tracking her and bringing her to safety. Rationally I knew she was safe in the hands of my brother, who would never allow harm to befall her for fear of my wrath, but the overwhelming need was there.

I very distinctly remember parking my car and meticulously removing my jacket and over-shirt before taking off into the darkness and transforming into my true form.

And it didn't take long for me to find the buffoons, as they were walking in apparent circles as they tried to find their way back to the main road.

My Kagome was the only member of the party that did not stink of fear to some degree, and it pleased me on an instinctive level that I was only just realizing what was. Though, even seeing that she was safe would not spare her companions from my wrath, and given that a few of them were various Youki -a wolf, a fox and even the hanyou himself- they knew it was coming.

So were as the snarl that broke through the silence of the night made the females in their company screech in terror, the boys merely cringed and awaited whatever action I would take against them.

Kagome merely smiled in relief at the sight of me. Though when I changed forms, she was less than pleased with dark expression that had settled over my features when my gaze finally settled on Inuyasha. "You."

Immediately she jumped to his defense; naive thing that she was not realizing what that would mean. "Wait, its not his fault."

I wasn't listening though; I was stalking over to the group of boys who had dared to endanger what belonged to me, grasping my half-brother by the collar of his shirt and lifting his feet from the ground by it. Not a shining moment for me. Maybe I scared her, I truthfully do not know. But I was not as docile as I had allowed her to imagine me to be. I was no tamed beast. "What is the meaning of this non-since? You are supposed to watch her in my absence; not a difficult task, even for one such as _you_. Not go gallivanting off in the middle of the forest so that I must track you down to reclaim her safely."

I would have said more if not for the feeling of her hand pressing into my arm, trying to urge me to release the boy.

"We're all okay, nothing happened." she told me in a soft, reassuring tone. As if she where speaking to a strange dog as opposed to the Youki who had claimed her life as his own.

I didn't even attempt to bite back my next snarling of words when I turned toward her. "You are _mine_; and I will not tolerate these whelps endangering you. I do not care for what happens to the others."

It was then she got the most curious look upon her face. Not fear, or any such other emotion I could easily name. "Can you take me home, please? I want us to watch a movie."

Slowly, I nodded, accepting her request and releasing the hold I had on the boys shirt. Really, I could never deny her anything.

"It would also make me really happy if you were to drive everyone else home too."

That I accepted as well, if not grudgingly.

I remember that the trip back to my car was soundless, though she didn't leave my side, and that there were seven crows cawing down at us from the tree my car was parked beneath; almost close enough to touch. I also remember it took quite a long time to drive all over town and return each respective village idiot to their home.

But as we pulled away from the curb of the last house, she inclined her head to rest against my shoulder. Closing her eyes to the silence as I wove through the deserted 3am streets, and fingers seeking my own in the darkness.

"Seven for a secret, never to be told."

Maybe she wasn't so naive after all.

**Note: Hey look! An early morning update before I finally pass out! This is part 7 of 10, so expect an ending soon, and I do hope you all enjoy it. ^^  
**


	8. Eight for a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Eight for a Kiss_**

Eight crows for a kiss. I knew the day was going to come, and I was simultaneously dreading and rejoicing at the prospect of it. Not the Crows appearance -though that in and of itself added just another level to how much I was loathing what was to come- but the other event that was to come with the setting of the sun. For you see, even I cannot predict correctly all the time as to what they would do with us.

And their thyme never said that it would indeed end with her remaining mine. Mine to claim and keep.

So the idea of my half-brother accompanying her to their senior prom rankled in ways that I, as a Twenty-Three year old man, did not like to admit.

What I was not expecting though, was the message I received at midnight that night. The chirping of _her_ tone coming from my phone awakening me from my nap on the couch instantly, my hand reaching over to snatch the small device from the coffee table before my eyes had even opened.

'_Can you come and get me?_'

It said no more, and no less; she knew I would ask no questions. Only do as requested.

'_I'm coming._'

From the darkness of the kitchen, my roommate appeared in the doorway and peered at me. "That the little girl calling you to her rescue again?"

I didn't respond, merely pulling on my discarded shirt and swiping my keys from the bowl by the door and with that I was gone from the room, disappearing down the hallway and out into the night so as to find her.

Weaving through traffic with practiced ease, it didn't take long for me to arrive at my intended destination; pulling up to the entrance of the rented ballroom with the intention of getting out and searching for her.

But she was waiting for me though, jumping into the passengers seat of my convertible before I had even registered her being beside the curb. And leaving me little time to admire the dress my father had insisted he pay for so that she might look worthy of accompanying one of his children.

"Can we just drive for a bit?" No sooner had she voiced her request did I pull back out onto the road. I was a slave to her whim. And I was perfectly happy being such.

And so we drove aimlessly in the silence of the night. "What made you wish to leave?" I finally asked, though unsure if the answer would help me at all.

Should it have been anything involving my half-brother acting in any way other than completely gentlemanly, she would have little chance of convincing me not to turn the car around and return for him.

Which would put me in a worse mood since it meant cutting my time with her short.

"It just didn't feel right." she answered casually as we pulled up to a stoplight, hiking up her dress so that she could hang heeled feet out the open window, turning slightly in her seat to rest her head on my shoulder.

I arched a brow and looked down at her, silently questioning, and she sighed when she saw my expression.

"There was too much making out going on around us; I just felt out of place."

"And you did not wish to kiss him?" I hated even having to asked the question, but I did anyway.

She cringed slightly and I allowed my arm to wrap around her slender form, pulling her closer to me in comfort. "Everyone else was there with someone they were dating; and I was with Inuyasha because you're too old to attend a High-School dance."

I would like to say that it was a planned moment, that I would have taken the chance regardless of my noticing the crows appearance. But In the darkness a flock of crows flew past her window and without another thought I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

And in the glare of the red light shining through the windshield, her hers met mine halfway.

**Note: Just 2 more drabbles after this one! So close to an ending; and I think you guys'll like it. And I'm consumed with packing; I move at the end of the week and have only packed up 2 boxes. Because procrastination is king.  
**


	9. Nine for a Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Nine for a Wish_**

Of course 'Nine crows for a Wish' was the line to follow. Though I had my doubts it would ever come, and if I even wanted it to, really.

We had shared a single kiss that night in the car as I drove her home from her ill-fated prom. It was never again mentioned, and I wasn't to press the matter with her. Frankly, we hadn't the chance to speak of it had we wanted to; her having left for college that next morning and I having returned to my job.

I was not to burden her with the knowledge it did indeed mean something to me more than her comfort while being far too far away for either of us to do anything about it.

At Twenty-One she was merely a junior in college, still trying to get her feet beneath her and enjoying her youth.

At Twenty-Six, I had a stable job to rely on and was very much ready to settle down with a family.

Two very different points in our lives. Or so I had thought until the day she had called me on my lunch break.

We still spoke often; she would tell me of her studies and her friends, the things she had gotten up to and the places she had gone. The same things that had always been the undercurrent of our conversations, just a more mature form of them. We both pointedly tried to refrain from mentioning any sort of romantic attachment, though we were aware the other dabbled in love.

That day though, that day the nine crows appeared to _her._ Because I knew they her words were their doing, pushing us to finally embark upon the path they were fighting to throw us down.

"I really wish I could see you again, Sesshoumaru. I miss you terribly."she told me softly, so contradictory from the moment before and her exclamations of how hard her exams had been.

I smiled faintly at those words, because for once I wasn't to be shy with what I wanted. I knew better now what the rhyme had in store for us.

She wished, and she wished for us. So the tenth line would be up to me, and I was not to disappoint.

"Throw some crumbs to the crows out your window, Kagome, and maybe your wish will come true."

**Note: Hey hey. Only one more after this and we'll be completely done!  
**


	10. Ten for a Chance you Should not Miss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not in any way shape or form, really, though I wish I did.  
**

**_Ten for a Chance you Should not Miss_**

Ten Crows were coming. I didn't know where they would appear, and frankly, didn't care. They had been playing with us for far, far too long. And it was time for me to claim what was mine; with or without their help.

I had taken the rest of the day off from work, sliding into my car and taking off for the coast with all the single-minded determination I could muster. If I pushed it, I could get to her by sunset, and I very much intended too.

I wasn't going to her dormitory though, as I weaved through the city streets, I was going to the beach. I knew that was where I would find her. It was where you could always find her, was she thinking. Ever since she had arrived in the coastal city for college anytime I heard the sound of her voice crackling through the speaker of my phone, there was the crashing of waves from behind her.

And I was right, as my tires finally rolled to a stop, sinking softly in the sand, I saw her there. Standing out in the waves.

She was the vision I remembered. Long black hair swaying in the ocean breeze, skirt blowing around her legs, just out of reach of the waves lapping up her ankles in the twilight.

And as I opened my door, I pulled off my loafers and rolled up the legs of my slacks before making my way out to the surf to stand beside her.

She didn't acknowledge my arrival, and just stared out at the horizon that seemed forever away. "I don't like missing you, but I needed this." She gestured to the waves, to the world around her. "I needed a moment to become more than the naive little girl who called you to come rescue her anytime she was displeased with life."

After a quiet moment of enjoying the sounds of the water did I pose a question to her, one I was unsure I wanted to know the answer to. "And did you achieve what you set out to do?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." she replied softly and I grasped her hand in my own at those words, allowing her fingers to weave with mine in a gesture of acceptance as the sun set before us in shades of red-gold and purple atop the waves.

Her head came to rest on my shoulder, and the boy with no emotion to speak of, the boy who could not utter a word... found love in the smile of a young priestess.

"Ten for a chance you should not miss."

**Note: FINS. That was fun. ^^ Hope to see you all soon on some other story. And again, this was a gift for the lovely and wonderful _Miss Selah_, who is a fabulous author by the way, go check out her page because she is seriously Brilliant.  
**


End file.
